1. Field of the Invention
A lid for a container is provided wherein when an individual raises or opens the front of the lid, there is a force applied for lifting the lid upwardly. Similarly, when an individual pulls the lid downwardly to close the lid, there is a force applied for pulling the lid downwardly.
2. Description of Background Art
Hithertofore, containers that are utilized at a salad bar for displaying food normally include a metal or glass cover that is required to be removed to permit an individual to gain access to the food in the container. This type of cover has a problem relating to the fact that the cover must be removed and set aside to permit an individual to remove food from the container. This produces an unsatisfactory result in that the cover must be positioned somewhere on the display table during the removal of the food from the container. In addition, if the inside of the cover includes condensation from a food product positioned within the container, the moisture on the inside of the cover will soil the display table when the cover is positioned on the display table.